FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an antiskid control system wherein when there is a tendency of a vehicle wheel to lock at the time of braking the vehicle, the action of an actuator causes a brake pressure to decrease, wherein when the revolution of the wheel has been restored due to such pressure reduction, the brake pressure is revived, and wherein these operations are repeated to prevent the wheel from coming into its lock state.